Intractable Sensations
by blankMoon
Summary: Naomi is sick of her old life and escapes her father's claws. That's when she meets a rather attractive stranger. Tyki Mikk x OC
1. Introduction Escaping This Life

Tyki Mikk ||Intractable Sensations||

**Introduction: Escaping This Life**

_~The story takes place one year before the actual beginning of the anime (or Manga for that matter).~_

Rays of a setting sun barely lit the small town, casting long shadows. The people who were still on the streets finished what ever business they were doing and hurried home. Expect for a slender female figure who was leaning against a wall, admiring the last bit of sun light. She loved sun sets, because it was the daytime that announced every one that yet another day had come to its end.

Slowly the sun vanished behind some mountains in the distance leaving the town in darkness. Naomi sighed realizing she had completely forgotten how late it was. If she didn't hurry she probably would have to sleep outside. Which would not be very pleasant considering the chilly breeze the night brought with it. Clutching her arms, she headed to the north of the town. An old lady at a shop advised her to stay at a little inn named 'Jinny's Inn'. Yes, not very original, but it should be cheap and somehow decent.

Naomi was relieved when she finally reached the building and entered hastily. The sudden warmth inside made her shudder once while she went to the reception where a woman with a friendly smile beamed at her. She soon got the keys to a one-bed room with a bathroom and a slight smile played around the corners of her mouth at the thought of lying in a soft bed. Closing the door behind her, she put her bag down on the ground, sat down on the bed and breathed out noisily.

Finally she was able to relax somehow. For two weeks now she was traveling all around the countries to get away from her father and her older brother. Lately, they had been putting too much pressure on her, so that she decided to put some distance between them and the family business.

For generations now her family was working for the order, investigating incidents, Finders had no access to, since they were rich in wealth and quit respected in the European high society. To ensure the families cooperation with the Black Order, her father tried to force her to join them, which turned out to the reason why a 17 year old teenage girl escaped from home.

Naomi was sure that by now her father was chasing her down and sooner or later she had to return to London, but for now she just wanted to get some time for herself. And so she would spent some time in the little town of Frisange, Luxembourg.

Clumsily, she stood up and went to the small bathroom taking some clothes to change after taking a shower. Just as she was about to take off her clothes, she caught her reflection in a big mirror. It had been quiet a while since she saw herself in a mirror, but she couldn't detect any changes. Her auburn hair was straight as always ending mid-back and her slightly brighter eyes looked directly back at her. A smile adored her lips, when her look fell upon the silver necklace that was always hanging around her neck. The chain shone , while the eagle-shaped pendant was in a dull silver color. Naomi loved it, from the first time she had seen it at a stall. Without complaining about the high price, she had bought it, being amazed of the compelling spell it had on her.

Averting her eyes, she undressed and and took a quick shower and hastily went to bed. The brunette really needed the rest and after closing her eyes, she immediately feel asleep.

****---****

Hi, there! After a lot of contemplating, I decided to write a Tyki Mikk Story. Since I started watching -Man, I continually thought about a Story with him and here comes the introduction. Yes, the beginning is not very interesting, but I just needed to introduce Naomi and her situation to the reader. In the next and first chapter the actions starts and Tyki will show up! So, stay with me and if you should like the story or have some ideas for improvements message me. (You would also make me happy with rates :D)

**A/N: Since Naomi is staying in Luxembourg, I used the city of Frisange, but I'm actually not quiet sure whether it is a small or big town. If you should know by any chance, please tell me! **


	2. Chapter 1 Unexpected Invitation

Tyki Mikk ||Intractable Sensations||

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Invitation**

_Duty over Desire, Dignity over Love._

_Give up on everything else._

_Forget what is dear to you._

_All that counts, is to wear this name with pride._

The next day was just as hectic as the day before, except for the fact that she had at least found a place to stay. Naomi looked around, scanning her surroundings. It was already noon and she was starving. So, she had decided a while ago to buy something to eat, that would actually be cheap, but still enough to fill her stomach.

And so she ended up at a small market with nearly everything you could possibly think of. The noise of dealers shouting out their prices, men and women negotiating and children running around the place, screaming and laughing, filled her ears.

It had been a long time since she was alone in a market and the brunette fully enjoyed the feeling of freedom. And that was the reason why she was smiling most of the time while passing people who eyed her suspiciously. But she didn't care.

Her stomach growling brought her back to reality and Naomi remembered why she was here in the first place. Searching for a stand with fruit or something similar, she slowly walked down the streets.

A group of children ran past her, playing and teasing each other, oblivious to the world around them. The brunette was watching them, when someone violently hit their shoulder against her to push her aside. "Ouch!" Naomi cried out, but the person just continued his path. Naomi 'tss'-ed when she recognized a man who didn't give a damn about who he had just hurt. "Could at least have apologized", she murmured. It was then that she noticed her trouser pocket being much lighter than used to be. The pocket with the money. '_Bastard!', _she mentally cursed.

Now she had two choices. Either she would give up the money and not be able to go through another week or she could ran after the thief hoping to still catch him. Since having nothing to eat and having to sleep on the streets was not what she had in mind, she decided for the latter and started to sprint to the corner where she had seen the men disappear into an alley.

Naomi made it to the alley, finding not a slightest hint of someone being there. "Damn", she cursed. She ran down the alley and kept on running down different streets, with no success at all. Heavily panting, the brunette stopped and leaned against a wall in a deserted street trying to calm down her breathing. Now it was a fact that she had been robbed and had almost no money left. _'Fabulous'_, she thought bitterly. All thought of food had gone out of her mind and the brunette was instead worrying where to stay tonight. She would be able to buy a meal, but of what was still left, it would not be enough to afford another night in the inn, in the already cheap inn.

Sighing she started walking again. In the past she never had to worry about being low on money. '_Why would I take so much money with me anyway?'_, she questioned herself. Apparently, running away from the family also had its bad sides. A low voice in the back of her mind suggested to her to go back home, but she immediately shoved the voice out of her thoughts, when Naomi remembered her father's words before she left.

_The way his eyes regarded her, told her everything. He was disappointed, no, he was ashamed to call her his daughter._

"_You do nothing, but bring shame over our family." That comment struck her. _

_Up until now, everytime she had done something wrong in his eyes, he had always lectured her and tried to lead her into the right direction. But not this time. He had given up on her._

This place could not be considered a home. She would rather sleep on the street as a beggar as returning there.

Lost in her thoughts, the brunette rounded a corner and smacked into something. Well, someone. A moan escaped her lips when her butt hit the ground. Very hard.

Confused, she looked up to see who just knocked her off her feet and looked into a pair of golden eyes.

Naomi blinked a few times, while her brain tried to process the image in front of her.

It seemed that she, in her own world, had managed to walk into someone. Actually, not just someone. The stranger had dark brown curly hair, combed back and partly hidden under a top hat. A pair of sharp, golden eyes gave his face a prominent look. And in one word described, he was just handsome. The man in front of her watched her, looking slightly curious.

Blushing, she averted her eyes and tried to stutter out some words that would make sense. "I-I'm sorry."

When the brunette didn't hear a response, she turned to him looking him into the face. A gentle smile adored his lips and he held out a hand for her. Blushing an even redder tone, she gratefully took his hand and he effortlessly pulled her up again. Naomi just kept on watching him and she was sure that she looked like a complete fool at that moment, but she just couldn't get herself to turn away.

"Are you hurt?" His voice was kind, as if he was the one to blame for her falling. It was undeniable that she was strongly attracted by this man and his gentle behavior left her startled for a moment.

"No, I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't watch where I was going an-"

"It's okay", he interrupted her. "You were the one ending up hurt, miss."

He was still smiling and Naomi couldn't help, but be struck by the image of pure male beauty right in front of her. She had never been caught off guard by any men. He looked at her, his smile slowly vanishing and he seemed like something was bothering him.

"Miss, I know it is none of my business, but what is a beautiful young lady doing in such a lonesome place?" Naomi blushed for the third time at the word 'beautiful' and was surprised by his question. Why would he even bother?

Now, she had the chance to either admit her foolishness to him or just don't answer at all. And she did answer.

"Well, I..." she sighed. "I was robbes and tried to catch the thief, but instead ended up being lost."

While speaking she had been looking at the ground. When she heard a low chuckle, she lifted her gaze to meet his eyes. Apparently, her being robbed must have been funny, because he had an amused glint in his eyes. Puzzled, the brunette watched him as a small smile spread over his face.

Feeling uneasy in the current atmosphere, she spoke up. "You haven't seen by any chance a man rushing past you, sir?" She just couldn't help, but ask, although she knew it was quiet senseless. Even if he had seen the thief, he would be miles away by now, not forgetting to mention that even if she caught up to the man, getting back what belonged to her would not be easy to accomplish. But still, for a tiny bit of hope, she would have gone after him.

"No, I'm sorry."

Naomi was sure that the man in front of her saw the last bit of hope die on her face and as a result his smile slowly faded.

Trying to stay objective, which turned out to be rather difficult, she tried to weigh up her choices. No place to stay. No food. The chances for her to survive another two days like that were very low at that point. She sighed as to release the despair that slowly build up inside of her. _You know, you could still return home. Live in a huge mansion, with food and a soft bed_, suggested the voice in the back of her mind. _'Go to hell!'_, she mentally cursed the voice.

She was reminded of the man's presence, when he began speak, his voice gentle, as afraid the brunette in front of him would break down by any harshness.

"What did he steal anyway?" The source of all her sorrow, she was about to reply, but just in time stopped herself.

"Almost all of my money." As if to underline the dramatic atmosphere, her stomach started growling. Blood rushing to her face, Naomi was beyond embarrassed. She tried to mask this fact by giving an awkward laughter. "It seem my stomach likes this just as much as me."

His polite laughter sounded graceful, just like everything else on him.

"Well, well. I can't ignore the fact that the lady in front of me is nearly starving. May I invite you for lunch, miss?" The tone in his voice was kind and was not meant to be insulting at all. Astonished, she blinked a few times and only managed to look at him.

Seeing her face, the man quickly added, "Of course I do not expect anything from you. It was just a suggestion."

**A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter! :D Please Review!**

**By the way the song 'New Perspective' from Panic At The Disco perfectly suits Naomi and 'There's A Good Reason This Tables Are Numbered, Honey, You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet' also from Panic At The Disco fits Tyki perfectly. (In my point of view, at least ;) )**


	3. Chapter 2 The Cainan Family

Tyki Mikk ||Intractable Sensations|| -Man Story

**Chapter 2: The Cainan Family**

She really must have looked pathetic. Why else would a young handsome man in a perfectly-fitting and expensive-looking suit invite her for lunch? Maybe even pitiful on top of pathetic. Naomi knew that this was exactly the moment where she had to politely decline his offer, but she was still tempted by the idea of getting something into her stomach.

Arguing with herself, she was completely torn between the possibilty of having lunch with a stranger she barely knew or being hungry for the rest of the day. Oh, how the image of food nearly made her drool. '_I guess I'm going to take the risk'_, she thought to herself. But could she really consider being in the company of this young man a risk? Maybe, yes, but every other woman in her place would never reject him and she doubted that she was able to do so either.

Of course the lunch part was clearly pushing every other thought into the shadows of her mind, being her main reason for not immediately refusing, like she had been raised to. At this point, she didn't particularly care. Handsome man. Lunch. That was all that mattered. Bad luck for the man in front of her, if he actually hoped that she would decline his offer.

"Miss?" A broad smile lit up her features.

"I would love to, but of course only if I'm not going to bother you." He smiled in response.

"Not at all. I was just planning to get something to eat and with a beautiful company it will only get more interesting." His smile turned into a smirk, but Naomi didn't even notice it.

Again this word. 'Beautiful'. And did he just say 'more interesting'? This man was completely irritating her, that was for sure. Shrugging to herself, she just dismissed the possible meanings.

" Thank you. I'm very grateful, si-"

"Tyki", he interrupted her. Seeing that she was not quiet following his thoughts, he added, "Just call me Tyki." As a smile spread on Tyki's face, a same one spread on the brunette's.

"Alright, s- Tyki. Then just call me Naomi."

An amused glint could be detected in his eyes and he slowly put his top heat off, bowing slightly, but he did not broke eye contact once.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Naomi."

******

Critically the brunette studied the menu. Not only was she sitting in a more than average restaurant, but the dishes were a complete mystery to her. _What the hell is 'Judd mat Gaardebounen' or 'Kachkéis'?! _

"What may I bring you?", the server asked politely. Seeing the perplexed expression on Naomi's face, Tyki spoke up for her.

"'Bouneschlupp' for both of us"

"Do you prefer white wine or claret?" Tyki turned his face to her and looked at her questioningly.

"White, please."

She was underage, and? Naomi loved white wine, which was of course unknown to her father and her brother didn't really care. The server apparently didn't care either or he simply took her to be of full age. Her escort simply paid no attention to this matter. "Claret for me."

The server wrote the order down and made his way to another table.

"'Bouneschlupp' is a bean soup with potatoes.", the dark haired man explained her before she could bring out a word. "You don't mind I ordered for you, do you?"

"No, not at all. Thank you." Looking down she didn't know how to thank him. Not just for ordering, but also for wasting his time to take her for lunch. She really did want to, but nonetheless something about his aura tipped her off. However, she could not determine what it was and so just tried to ignore it.

Tyki was sitting on the opposite of her, never letting her out of his sight for a second.

"So, tell me Naomi, what are you doing here all on your own? Seeing how you are not familiar with the dishes here and speak fluently English, I concluded you are from England." Slowly she looked up to him. Under normal conditions she would have felt uneasy under his scanning eyes, but the question he stated and his right guess made her forget her thoughts.

Breaking eye contact, she focused on a mother lecturing her child on a table behind Tyki. She didn't want to tell him a thing about her situation, but she didn't want to appear rude, either. Giving a small sigh, she averted her eyes to his again.

"Actually, I'm from London, so you concluded right. But what makes you think I'm here all on my own?"

The sly smile on his handsome face made her feel self-conscious for a moment.

"Well, if you were not alone, you wouldn't have run after a thief and you wouldn't have accepted my offer."

She hadn't expected this. Giving an awkward smile she stated, "I guess I'm obvious."

"Just in this aspect, but back to my question, what could have possibly brought you into this small town, Naomi?"

The way his lips formed her name gave her a shiver. A very pleasant one. Blinking a few times the brunette came to herself.

"Actually, I hoped to get some peace of mind. Away from duty and especially family." Naomi couldn't help, but sound bitter about the last part. A gentle laugh from her opposite took her by surprise.

"You make it sound like you ran away from home." Was she really that obvious?

Noticing how the girl in front of him stiffened at his statement and at once dropped her gaze, he was surprised that he was indeed right.

"You ran away from home?" All of a sudden it seemed stupid to her to even having thought about running off, not because he stated it low-valuated, but because she realized that by leaving she had shown weakness. She refused to face the hardship she would have been awaiting and instead had chosen to go the easy way.

But could she really consider this the easy way? She had to survive on her own in a foreign country with practically no money left. No one was there to help her out like in the past, no one would provided her with the things she needed.

_No, this is definitely not the easy way. My decision was and still __is__ right._

Turning her attention back to Tyki, the brunette tried to force a smile, but she was certain that she looked pathetic.

"Well, … you could say so … but I'd rather call it 'Trying to start your own life'?" The answer sounded deplorable, even in her own ears.

A curious look crossed Tyki's face, but before he could ask another question, the server came back with their order and poured the wine into their glasses. Naomi muttered a low "Thank you", but she was sure the server did not hear it.

Trying to push the whole issue out of her mind, the brunette concentrated on the food before her. The soup actually looked very delicious and it brought back the reason why she was here in the first place. And most importantly her body's desire for food.

When Tyki took the first bite, Naomi started eating. The taste of the food was even better than just the sight or smell of it.

_I didn't know you could get such tasty things in Luxembourg. I really should try more food from here._

That was if she actually had the money to buy it.

While eating the brunette was so busy with the new dish that she did not sense Tyki's eyes on her. And if she had known that he would follow up on their conversation that had been interrupted she would have certainly thought of a way to distract him.

"I don't want to appear meddling, but why-"

"Look.", she interrupted him. Her sudden change in mood was now obvious to him, too. "I really appreciate that you bother with me while you could just simply enjoy a good meal on your own. And I am really gratetful for your kindness, but you can't actually expect me to tell you my whole life story, although we just met, how long ago? Ten minutes?" _And it also does not matter how good-looking you __are_, Naomi finished in her head.

"We met half-an hour ago, if it does change anything, but I guess no, so I am just going to ask you politely, because you are very interesting and I just want to know a bit more about you. Nothing more." His politeness, however, he dropped at the brunette's reaction and his voice held an icy tone, but she didn't expect anything else for her rudeness. Hell, she was tired of playing the brave girl. That was not her and seeing from Tyki's reaction his politeness was just as much a facade as hers. Good, now they could understand each other.

The determination in Naomi's eyes was hard to overlook. She would definitetly not tell him anything. At least not without a plausible reason. Tyki sighed, giving her one.

"Alright. Just see it as an exchange. You tell me something about you and I pay for the meal. Unless you want to pay for yourself ...", he trailed off with a smirk an his face. Naomi knew that it was just an idle threat and he would pay anyway, but nonetheless he achieved his goal. She owed him and even if it was something as irrational as wanting to get an answer, she still felt obligated to him. Of course she could just simply make him pay and not give him an answer, but then she would feel guilty. And she hated feeling guilty. Hearing her sigh in defeat, Tyki's smirk turned into a mischievous one.

"So, now tell me, why did you leave England and your family?" Looking him up and down, she answered.

"You do not look like you're from the British island, but you still look like you are from a noble family. So maybe you know some renowned families from there?"

"Yes, a few. "

"Then do you know the Cainan family by any chance?" An unrecognizable expression crossed his face, but it disapeared just as soon as it has come.

"I do know this one." Naomi gave another sigh. She actually had hoped that he wouldn't.

"My last name is Cainan, so you-"

He cut her off before she could say another word. "You are from the Cainan family? That's hard to believe. I've met some of their family members and they all somehow share some ... aspects that you ... "

"That I don't have?", she finished with an icy laughter. "Like elegance, grace, charm or a radiating presence of authority? Hah, I have to hear this quite often from people, but no matter how hard it might be to believe oh-so-well-known Bennet Cainan is my father." The acidness in her voice was not difficult to hear and a slight frown replaced his previous smirk.

Tyki watched her with a raised eye brow. Bennet Cainan, her father? That just sounded impossible. Bennet Cainan was of the royal family and further more he played a huge part in english politics and he had met the old man before and nothing on Naomi resembled him. He then scanned her more attentively and on closer inspections her features were very similar to her mother's. Letitia Cainan. A beautiful women indeed, but he had heard that she had died years ago of some illness.

"Well, you do look a lot like your mother." At that the brunette stiffened visibly and her hands clenched into fists under the table.

"Yeah, I have to hear this quite often, too." After a short silence, he spoke up again.

"But why would you want to leave this family? Some people would do anything to be born among them."

"Hah, I'm sure they would give that another thought if they knew what they are really like."

A puzzled glint appearded in his golden eyes, but Naomi was not quite sure whether it was real or feigned.

"I probably shouldn't talk to you about this … , but some things they do together with the curch ... are just … not acceptable."

That now sparked his interest.

"Like?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you about this." Tyki seemed to want to press the topic on, but a sudden change in his facial expression showed that he decided against it. It confused her and she wondered what he was up to, but the was grateful that he seemed to not longer be interested in this discussion.

"Sure, I can understand." The smile reappeared on his handsome features. "You seem to be finished too. Shall we take our leave?"

******

The last sun rays disappeared engulfing the complete lonesome alley into darkness. Not that the elegant looking man minded, on the contrary, he was relieved to be finally alone. Tyki let out a gentle sigh. It turned out to be very difficult to handle this girl. His hope, it might be easy to get information out of her, was not fulfilled. However, that little bit he could get out of her turned out to be very helpful.

There were unconfirmed information that the Cainan family worked together with the Black Order. Why unconfirmed? Because it was very hard to get to know something about them, if not impossible. They knew very well how to hide all kinds of traces. The only reason why there had been no order for the annihilation of them was because it was not certain whether there was a connection with the Black Church. The family was very known in society and they could not just disappear without consequences and so they needed good reasons to destroy them.

And now he had the perfect opportunity to get information on the Cainan family with Naomi as his key. Through her he would get into contact with the family members and that was his possibility to figure out what they 'do together with the church'. But first of all he had to convince the brunette to return home.

An evil smirk spread over his face as a plan started to form his head. But first of all he would have his fun with her. She turned out to be very interesting and after he had his pleasure with her, he would make her life as miserable as possible.

* * *

**Hello there! Finally after ages I update this story, and I am very very sorry! **

**It was just difficult for me to write this chapter and I had to rewrite it several times. Furthermore I really hope that Tyki is not OOC.**

**I want to thank those who have reviewed my story although I just published the first chapters! So, Thank You! ( Especially to 0Infinity0 who reviewed twice!)**

**Pleeeease keep on reviewing and tell me what you think of the story so far.**


End file.
